Hingga Akhir
by satsukiyurami
Summary: Summary : Hingga akhir dan seterusnya aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Dryst/Iria. No Romance


**Hingga Akhir **

**A Brigandine The Legend of Forsena FanFiction **

**Brigandine ****© Hearty Robin dan ATLUS **

**Summary : Hingga akhir dan seterusnya aku akan selalu berada di sisimu**

* * *

Bagi para prajurit Iscalio, Iria hanyalah 'seekor anjing.'. Bagi para prajurit di luar Iscalio, Iria hanyalah 'killer doll'. Namun yang bersangkutan tidak mempedulikannya, karena ia hanya peduli pada tuannya, Dryst. Bukan para ksatria dan penduduk Iscalio.

Iria tidak bisa tidur, kemudian ia menuju ruang latihan. Di sana ia latihan tanpa merasa kelelahan sekalipun, hal yang wajar karena ia pernah menjadi budak Bulnoil. Selama bersama Bulnoil ia tidak pernah merasa 'hidup'.

Namun ketika ia di pungut oleh Dryst, ia merasa 'hidup'. Iria menghentikan latihannya ketika ada Lucia.

"Iria?" Tegur Lucia.

Iria hanya mengangguk dan tidak membalas sapaannya, kemudian ia melanjutkan latihannya.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?"

"Ya." Jawab Iria dengan singkat dan tanpa emosi.

"Begitu ya.." Kemudian Lucia mengamati Iria yang sedang berlatih.

Iria tidak peduli Lucia mengamati dirinya, baginya latihan jauh lebih penting di bandingkan Lucia yang sedang mengamatinya.

.

.

.

Satu jam sudah berlalu dan Iria tetap berlatih. Batin Lucia merasa terusik, ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah lama di simpannya setelah Dryst memungut Iria. Ia menghela nafasnya dan kemudian memberanikan dirinya.

"Iria?"

Iria menghentikan latihannya, dan ia membalikkan badannya.

"Bagimu, Dryst itu apa?"

"Beliau adalah tuanku."

Lucia tersenyum, ia sudah menduga pasti Iria akan berkata seperti itu.

"Tapi bukan sekedar tuan bukan?" Tanya Lucia.

"Ya, tapi bukan sekedar tuan."

Lucia merasa puas dengan jawaban yang di berikan oleh Iria. "Aku tidur dulu ya." Kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Iria tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah itu, Bulnoil mencoba untuk mengontrol dirinya. Tapi sayangnya Bulnoil tidak berhasil karena Iria berhasil melepaskan dirinya berkat bantuan secara tidak langsung dari Dryst dan kesadaran dirinya.

Terlebih, semenjak insiden itu. Iria berhasil mendapatkan emosinya kembali, walaupun ia hanya memunculkannya ke beberapa ksatria saja.

Saat Iria hendak akan kembali ke kamarnya, ia melihat Dryst, Camden, dan Lucia sedang berbincang-bincang. Lucia terlihat kewalahan, hal yang wajar mengingat Lucia terkadang tidak memahami candaan Dryst dan Camden.

Iria kembali ke kamarnya, namun Dryst menyadari bahwa tadi Iria melihatnya.

"_Namamu adalah Iria." _

"_I..ria?" _

"_Ya! Namamu adalah Iria, nama anjing kesayanganku!"_

"Hah!" Iria tersadar dari tidurnya, kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. "Mimpi rupanya."

Iria mengganti pakaiannya dan ia keluar dari kamarnya. Entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin berada di taman.

Sesampainya di taman, Iria duduk.

"Hei."

Iria menengok ke sampingnya. Rupanya Dryst yang memanggilnya, Iria segera berdiri dan duduk berlutut. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Raja…"

"Kembalilah duduk." Perintah Dryst.

Iria menuruti perintah Dryst. Lalu Dryst duduk di sampingnya.

Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun, bagi mereka berdua ini adalah hal yang wajar. Hingga…

"Iria?"

"Ya, raja?"

"Apa hingga akhir kau akan terus bersamaku?"

"Ya."

"Apa alasannya?"

"Karena anda adalah orang yang istimewa bagi saya."

Dryst terdiam.

"Anda, bukan hanya sekedar tuan bagi saya, karena anda telah membuat saya 'hidup' ".

Dryst tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Ah, Iria memang sangat menarik di bandingkan ksatrianya yang lain. Iria memang satu-satunya ksatria yang bisa menerima sifatnya yang serakah.

"Kuberitahu satu hal Iria, kau juga ksatriaku yang paling istimewa."

Setelahnya mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan taman dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

* * *

Limapuluh tahun sudah berlalu…

Kini Dryst sudah tua dan terbaring lemah di kasurnya, semua ksatria yang dulu menjadi ksatria di kerajaannya sudah meninggal. Hanya meninggalkan keturunan mereka saja.

Tak ada gelak tawanya dengan Camden dan Bagedmagus. Tidak ada lagi Ulster, orang yang sangat panik jika Dryst sudah melebihi batas.

Tapi, ada satu ksatria yang masih hidup. Ksatria itu adalah Iria.

Iria duduk di samping Dryst yang sudah menua sambil menggenggam tangan rajanya.

"Hei Iria…"

"Ya raja?"

"Kau sudah menepati sumpahmu."

Iria dapat merasakannya, Dryst akan…

"Sayangnya aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk selama-lamanya…" Kedua mata Dryst tertutup untuk yang selama-lamanya.

"Wahai rajaku…" Ujar Iria.

"Aku akan terus bersamamu hingga akhir…" Kedua mata Iria juga tertutup. Tertutup untuk selama-lamanya…

**END**


End file.
